Zblueblur0
History Although Zblueblur0's nation current nation BlackSky was founded on March 15th, 2009, Zblueblur0 is a veteran of Planet Bob. He has founded a total of 8 nations, and has been a member of many different alliances before becoming a Pacifican. Upon joining Planet Bob as a newcomer in 2007, Zblueblur0 became a member of The White Delegation from June to September. Unfortunately, he found the leadership of TWD to be severely lacking - leading to the possibility that The Phoenix Federation would attack and destroy TWD. Zblueblur0 subsequently quit TWD in disgust, along with many other TWD members, and formed a new alliance in 2008, called the Crescent Moon Republic. He stayed on as a member of the CMR until its merger with the United Black States to become Obsidian. Zblueblur0 felt it was time to move on, however, and told the Obsidian leadership that he would stay around to help the new alliance in its early days, but leave once it had established itself. Zblueblur0 set his sights on membership in the New Pacific Order next, but felt out of place after being a member of smaller alliances during his previous time on Planet Bob. In 2009, Zblueblur0 left the NPO for a smaller but somewhat similar alliance to the NPO, the New Sith Order. Zblueblur0 did not remain as a member of the NSO for long, however, as he felt uncomfortable with the way that the NSO was run at the time. Still looking for an alliance to truly call home, he next joined Sparta but encountered some of the same problems that he had experienced during his time as a member of TWD; he did not like the direction that Sparta was headed. After conversing with several friends still in the Order, Zblueblur0 realized that Pacifica was the best home for him on Planet Bob and rejoined the Order in November of 2009. Membership in the New Pacific Order After membership in many other alliances, as explained above, Zblueblur0 rejoined the Order in November of 2009. He believes that the New Pacific Order is not only his home, but is also the alliance where he can truly test himself among the best of the best on Planet Bob. During his time in the Order, Zblueblur0 has involved himself in a number of different departments within the Order. His most memorable moment in the Order was when he joined, and also meeting the people who make the NPO great. In the future, he hopes to join the NPO's Military Command, Praetorian Guard, and become a Department Head. Influences During his time as a Pacifican, Zblueblur0 has met several people who he respects and looks up to as models to emulate. Foremost among these Pacificans is Lady Red and Lord Valleo, who have been a great help to him since he joined and remain two of his closest friends and advisors in the Order. Other members who have been a great influence on Zblueblur0 include Uncle B and Kylliah, both of whom have since moved on to other alliances. Duties 'Imperial Academy' Zblueblur0 currently holds the position of Professor in the NPO's Imperial Academy. As a professor, Zblueblur0 decides who is worthy to become a Pacifican and who is not. He also works hard at grading the tests of incoming cadets to make sure they have learned the important lessons of the Academy, and keeps a watchful eye on prospective and existing cadets - trying to make sure that spies or others who would harm the Order and fellow Pacificans are stopped before they can do any damage. 'Media Corps' Zblueblur0 currently holds the positions of DJ and Scribe in the NPO's Media Corps. He writes articles and works on writing projects for the NPO, and entertains Pacificans with his music collection. 'Mentor Corps' Zblueblur0 currently holds the position of Mentor in the NPO's Mentor Corps. He provides advice and guidance to new Pacificans who need a helping hand to point them in the right direction during their first days and weeks as a Pacifican. This is his favorite job in the Order, as he is a person who loves to teach and guide younger members. 'Recruiting Corps' Zblueblur0 currently holds the position of Recruiter in the NPO's Recruiting Corps. As a Recruiter, he does his part to recruit as many members of Planet Bob into the ranks of the Order, making sure that there is a steady influx of new bloods to sustain Pacifica. 'Star Guard' Zblueblur0 currently holds the position of Astronomer in the NPO's Star Guard. As the astronomer, he works hard to make sure that the symbol of the NPO's power - Franco's Star - is maintained for all members of Planet Bob to see. His recent promotion to astronomer has put him in charge of the NPO's Star Guard, and he looks forward to making sure that the Franco Star shine brightly upon Planet Bob. 'Tech Corps' Zblueblur0 currently holds the position of Dispatcher in the NPO's Tech Corps. As a Dispatcher, he is responsible for creating and overseeing NPO Tech Deals, coordinating and updating logistics, contacting buyers and procurers, and keeping current deals running smoothly. 'Epic Squad, Zeta Battalion' Zblueblur0 is currently a member of the Epic Squad, a Zeta Battalion squad. Previously, he was squad leader of the House of Cards squad, which disbanded in late 2009. Positions Past & Present Current Pacifican Duties '''Former Pacifican Duties Leadership Zblueblur0's Ribbon Bar